This invention relates in general to communication devices, and more particularly, to the automatic activation of communication devices to assist voice communications.
Wireless communication devices are becoming an increasingly important part of everyday life. As these devices become smaller and less obtrusive, there is a desire to have more seamless integration with respect to the way people communicate. Oftentimes, the communication devices relay communication services to provide enhanced capabilities and coverage.
Communication services may be provided by public or private networks, or may occur over shared or licensed communication links. Typically, there is a cost associated with the use of such services. Accordingly, it is desirable that such services be utilized only when needed. Wireless communication services are useful for extending natural communications between individuals. However, such extension is not currently done in a seamless manner. Consequently, there exists a need to provide automatic assistance to natural communication in a transparent manner that makes efficient use of communication resources.